


Genetic Migraine

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Desmond Miles, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Like before, they leave him alone. This time they don't put him back into his room, or at least don't force Desmond into it.Instead Desmond can wander a little. He's no scientist, and he barely passed his classes to get a GED after leaving the Farm, but he's an Assassin. Even if it's taking him some time to figure all this out.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Desmond Miles/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Genetic Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> So the lovely Esama allowed me to tinker with their fic ideas and I really wanted to mess with this one. It's probably gonna be very different from what they had in mind, but if they read it I hope they enjoy.
> 
> I'm not too far into it at all, only four hundred words or so but I'm pretty freaking pleased about where this is headed.
> 
> I'd apologize for the short chapter but at this point, honestly what I can get written and posted is a miracle of the Gods.
> 
> Enjoy ~<3

Like before, they leave him alone. This time they don't put him back into his room, or at least don't force Desmond into it.

Instead Desmond can wander a little. He's no scientist, and he barely passed his classes to get a GED after leaving the Farm, but he's an Assassin. Even if it's taking him some time to figure all this out.

After all, all of this? Is fucking crazy. Ancestors memories, The Assassin's being real? The _Templars_ being real and having captured Desmond. This isn't some type of video game or virtual reality nonsense. It's real. Desmond knows, deep down, in the same way he's so certain of so many things, like how if he stayed and helped that man at the bar he would get caught. But he doesn't regret it, maybe he could have ran, he's run a lot actually. But.

But Desmond can't help helping. It's how he got caught, and it's how he got the resources to flee the Farm (every Assassin needs help, even the good ones, and Desmond may have thought it was all bullshit but he still was an ace at first aid; had to be), and how he survived outside for so long.

Point is, Desmond is no genius. The Animus though? It's like something inside of him recognizes it. Oh, it's still insanely difficult to figure out the computer program, but he's an Assassin. With his possibly genes (oh boy he really wishes he had a bar nearby to make drinks from), and own crafty Assassin background, learning the program takes a few hours at most.

From the look of things the Animus is based on some tech from...before humans? _Desmond is really not thinking about it_. Even odder is that it's not complete, oh it has versions that are useable, Desmond learns that the first few subjects don't have minds left to function, and he's certainly lucky that he hasn't had any bleed effects yet. Which are apparently a thing.

"That drink, the first thing I'm doing, Miles." Desmond mutters to himself and bites at his thumb. The easiest thing to do would be to figure out a way out and just go back into hiding. With Altair stirring, it probably wouldn't be too hard, actually might be easier since from what he's read once the Animus starts working, the bleed effect will happen gradually even without extra Animus time. "When have you done it the easy way though, Desmond?" He may have ran away but he stuck it out for sixteen years, and kept getting up even after all the beat downs by his so called parents. He learned, he grew, and he didn't like it, but damned if he was a terrible Assassin. Thanks to Altair it's all coming back too.

Which means...well, he's curious. So he taps at the keyboard for a few minutes and then settles back into the Animus. "Altair, here I come." Desmond says with a deep breath, and then the world around him fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos are all lovely.
> 
> As an aside;
> 
> Amal is a long standing reader since the age of thirteen; he/him pronouns, he loves anything to do with fantasy and sci fi as long as it's not painfully heteronormative/albiest/homophobic/intentionally very dark/gritty. He also has a ridiculously needy pup by the name of Little Bear.
> 
> Most important thought process behind Amal's motivation is to do as much good in the world as he can before he meets Anubis.
> 
> You can find more of Amal's silliness/writing at;  
> [Wordpress](https://enchantedtalisman.wordpress.com/blog/)  
> [Tumblr](https://enchantedtalisman.tumblr.com)
> 
> ~All the love friendlies.


End file.
